


cuddles and smooches

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: tumblr anon requested from prompt list: “why didn’t you tell me” with Yoongi





	cuddles and smooches

Yoongi had been ignoring your calls for about two days now. At first, you didn’t think much of it as he often forgets to check his phone when he’s in the studio, but after the first twenty-four hours end and there’s still no notification from him, you start to worry. If he doesn’t reply fro more than a day, it usually means he’s lost himself in the music again. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s usually when he’s over stressed about a deadline or a little blocked.

When you arrive at the studio, you find Hoseok pacing around the small lobby. You frown at the worried expression on his face.

“Hey, Hoseok, what’s wrong?”

“Y/N?” he says, surprised to see you standing before him. “N-nothing, I’m just worried, you know?”

“Worried?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows furrow, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?” The look on his face is starting to make you uncomfortable. You stare at him, expectantly, not looking away even when you can see from your peripheral vision the elevator door open.

“Y/N?”

It’s Yoongi’s voice, so you have to turn. He has bags under his eyes and looks exhausted.

“Yoongi, hey,” you say, tone quiet as you look at him. He’s wearing sweats and a black sweater. He’s probably been sleeping in the studio. When you hug him, he smells of his cologne and ramen noodles.

He hugs you so tightly, his palms stretch over your back and pull you against him as he nuzzles his face into your neck and hums followed by a noise, almost like an exhausted groan.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

He pulls back and looks at you. His expression falls.

“We had a shutdown three days ago, and you know how everything we have is practically new. We hadn’t properly saved the files for the new album so we’ve had to go back to drafts and try our best to recreate what we had finished.”

“Oh my god-“

“Yeah, and the worst part is,” Hoseok says, interrupting, “it just doesn’t feel the same. We’ve been fighting non-stop. And you know Jimin and Taehyung, they’ve been crying about this whole mess. Everyone is stressed.”

Yoongi’s eyes lower as he nods. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “I don’t think we’ve ever fought like this before… PD-nim is having solo meetings with us now, then Namjoon wants us all to meet at the dorm for the first time in days and figure this out.”

You’re unsure of how to process this. You knew they were all stressing form the sudden studio move, and they were excited to get new production equipment, but Yoongi had also said how it would take a while to save their old stuff on the new computers—too many files. So much so, that they’d put that on the back burner and decided to start working out the new album right away. At least they didn’t lose any of their older files.

“Why hadn’t you saved the final files?”

Hoseok scratches the back of his head and looks at Yoongi, all wide eyes and nerves.

“I had them on my flash drive, and we had just gotten the green light from BangPD, and I was about to send them copies and save onto my actual hard drive when the shit down happened…”

“Oh Yoongi.”

Hoseok steps over to him and pats him on the back. “It’s not your fault, hyung, it could’ve happened to any of us. At least we still have some of the latest drafts to work with.”

Yoongi doesn’t look at his younger friend but he nods, eyes still focused on the ground. It pains you to see him like this, shoulder slumped and face pale.

“I should go in to check if Namjoon is out. I’ll see you guys later.”

Once the elevator closes behind Hoseok, you step closer to Yoongi and go fo this hand, which he quickly takes to pull you in closer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You reach up to touch his jaw, moving your fingers along his cheek and up to his tired eyes. He blinks tiredly and you feel your heart like mush at the expression on his face.

Yoongi sighs, eyes still close. “I didn’t want to worry you, I know how stressful work has been, and knowing how much you care for all of us, I just knew that if I told you we were arguing you’d drop everything and come.”

“Yoongi,” you say with just a little bit of reproach. “I love you guys, of course I would’ve. They’re my friends, and I love them almost as much as I love you.” You tighten your grip on his hand.

His eyes flutter open and he looks at you, eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t deserve you…”

Your stomach twists uncomfortably at his words—words he tends to use when he’s feeling bad about himself.

“Baby, don’t say that. Don’t ever say that. Come here.” He steps closer and tilts his head towards yours, ready to kiss you.

The kiss is gentle and tried. His lips softly move between yours with a slight pressure that reminds you that he’s been waiting to do this as long as you have.

He pulls back after a bit to take a deep breath that mirrors yours. “I’m sorry for not telling you… I missed you,” he mumbles, lips brushing yours as he speaks.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.”

He goes back upstairs to get his things, but when he comes back down he quickly goes for your hand and pulls you out to the parking lot.

Every time Yoongi is feeling down, he needs cuddles and smooches, and it’s clearer when you sit in the car with him and he insists on holding your hand the entire ride, your knuckles to his lips as he leaves a trail of soft kisses.

Once in the boy’s dorm, Yoongi doesn’t waste any time in pulling you over to the room he shares with Jin and pulling you onto the bed to lay comfortably as he plays something on the tv from Netflix.

You wrap your arms around him and ignore what’s playing. He’s lost in the show, but when you hug him tightly and reach up to leave a soft kiss on his cheek, he looks at you. He smiles softly, his cheeks reddening a bit.

You smile and sit up leaning on one elbow and lean your body on Yoongi’s side. You cup his face with your free hand and tilt his face to look at you.

He’s quiet as he stares into your eyes. You run a shy finger along his nose, and he chuckles. His laugh makes something bloom in your chest, a feeling that makes you grin down at the soft look on his face. When you lean down, his eyes flutter close, a smile on his face. You kiss from the top of his nose, down to the tip, right by the small mole. Yoongi sighs, the warm breath fans over your chin and neck.

“You’re amazing,” you mumble, then proceed to leave a trail of kisses from the mole on his nose down your right, to the mole on his left cheek.

He laughs softly, a rumble from the back of his throat that you feel against his chest.

You peck his lips and he smiles into it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby,” he says, the smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr @ mikrokosmosgf and on twitter @ namoonyoongi


End file.
